<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damned Grey Undershirts by Ghille_Dhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167665">Damned Grey Undershirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghille_Dhu/pseuds/Ghille_Dhu'>Ghille_Dhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, Consensual Sex, First Time, Janeway and B'Elanna break the rules, Kinktober 2020, Lowered inhibitions, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghille_Dhu/pseuds/Ghille_Dhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager makes first contact with a planet with an unusual atmosphere....</p><p>Good old fashioned sex pollen romp in time for Kinktober.</p><p>Shameless smut with minimal plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay (Star Trek)/Original Character(s), Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all stood on the bridge looking at the planet projected on the viewscreen.  After The Void, she looked beautiful.  Not only did she look it, but she sounded it as well.  The First Minister of the planet had welcomed them to their space and had been delighted to have first contact with a new species.  After weeks of nothingness and then the attack, even the Demon Planet would have looked appealing, but this was too good to be true.  They had told Voyager that they were in the process of upgrading their national communication system and if they had any spare engineers they would be welcomed.  They naturally agreed to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Janeway</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Anything we can do First Minister.’</p><p>‘That would be very kind of you Captain.  I’ll have the beam down coordinates sent to you immediately.  There is only one other thing, our atmosphere is quite unique.  It’s perfectly safe but has certain qualities which can be problematic to species who aren’t used to it.  We have an inoculation available and we can have the details sent to your medical team.’</p><p>‘Problematic?’  </p><p>‘It can impact hormones and lower inhibition.  It can’t make you do anything you don’t want to, but it may make desires harder to resist. This usually manifests in sexual desires, although one species were unaffected sexually but couldn’t stop eating!’</p><p>‘Sounds like being drunk.’ I heard Mr Paris mutter.  </p><p>Ignoring him I continued:</p><p>‘We would be grateful for the inoculation details.  We will let you know when we are ready to beam down.’</p><p>‘Very good Captain.  We look forward to welcoming you to Mistern.’</p><p>I turned to the crew, most of them were smirking. ‘I want to make it clear to all of you, that you are to behave like Star Fleet Officers.  This is a first contact situation and I need every one of you to behave as such. B’Elanna, I need you to assemble an engineering crew to help with the planet’s upgrades.’ She nodded her response. ‘And all personnel going to the planet are to report to sick bay for the vaccination.’ </p><p>There were various ‘yes Captains’ from around the bridge.  I headed into my ready room to prepare a PADD to give to the Mistern with information about us and about the Federation.  I had just about finished when my door chimed:</p><p>‘Enter.’</p><p>Chakotay came in. ‘Engineering team are just about ready.  Unfortunately Carey is not feeling well, just a cold, but doesn’t want to spread it around, so we are a person short.’</p><p>‘Not a problem.  I know I’m not an engineer, but I’ll be able to pitch in.’</p><p>‘Are you sure?  I thought you would want to spend time with the First Minister.’</p><p>‘It’s fine.  I’m sure I’ll be able to do both.’</p><p>Chakotay tugged at his ear: ‘If you are certain.’</p><p>‘I am Commander.  I’ll meet you in the transporter room in 15 minutes.’</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Chakotay</b></p><p>I think we were all intrigued by the atmosphere of the planet. How did society function?  Did people just get used to the raised hormones?  As an anthropologist I was fascinated how a society worked when desires were harder to suppress and as me, well, it had been a while.  However, I dutifully went to sick bay and had the inoculation before heading to the transporter room.  The Captain arrived and gave the order to beam down.</p><p>The planet was beautiful.  The beam in site was a courtyard of red brick with lush green lawns around it.  The rest of the flora was a little eccentric, exceptionally bright and just about every colour you could imagine. The buildings we could see were made of white stone and looked similar to fairy tale castles you saw in children’s holonovels. The Mistern themselves were just as beautiful.  Humanoid, with hair similar to ours but they had zebra like stripes that brushed the edge of their faces and ran down their necks and arms.  Except, unlike zebras, the stripes were not just black and white but a myriad of shimmering colours.  The Mistern were a cluster of rainbows and the effect was spectacular. </p><p>‘Welcome to Mistern. I am First Minister Andzara.’ A woman stepped forward from the small group in front of us.</p><p>‘I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway and this is my first officer Commander Chakotay. Our engineering crew is ready whenever you wish.’</p><p>‘Thank you Captain.’ She then turned to me. ‘And are you an engineer?’</p><p>‘No First Minster.  But I am interested in other cultures and yours seems fascinating. I would love to know more about it.’ </p><p>She smiled at me. ‘Well if your Captain is happy, I will show you the planet as well as our archives and museums.’</p><p>I turned to the Captain. ‘That’s fine with me.'  She said. ‘I will be joining the engineering crew as one of our engineers was unable to beam down.’</p><p>The First Minister thanked us again for our help. She explained that their communication towers were placed at key points around the planet and they had their engineers working on them, but additional help would speed up the process.  She suggested that we work in pairs and one of their crew would provide us with instructions. We agreed. </p><p>‘So, First Officer Chakotay, you and I will spend the afternoon together discussing Mistern and your Federation.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Paris</b>
</p><p>I offered to go down to the planet.  A planet full of raging hormones was too good to miss.  Also, I went to keep an eye on Harry who had been assigned to the engineering detail.  If I wasn’t there to pay attention he would probably fallen in love five times before returning to the ship.  As luck would have it, there were more engineers than required, leaving Harry and myself to enjoy the delights of Mistern. </p><p>‘Feel any different?’ I asked him</p><p>‘No.  You?’</p><p>‘Nope.  How long did the Doctor say the inoculations lasted for?’</p><p>‘Weren’t you listening when he explained?’</p><p>‘Nope.’ I replied with a grin.</p><p>‘Eight hours give or take, but if we feel any affect from the atmosphere we should return to the ship for a top up.’ Harry said putting on the serious expression he gets when he thinks I’m being irresponsible. </p><p>‘Yes Sir! Come on, let’s head towards that parkland at the bottom of the hill.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Janeway</b>
</p><p>Lieutenant Torres and I were the final pair to be assigned a communication mast.  It was the one nearest the beam in sight, over a hill to the South.  We were asked if we wanted to beam over but, it was a lovely day, and neither of us got to be outside that often, so we opted to walk.  We strolled along the red brick pavement until we came to a small rabbits path which lead up the hill to the mast.  </p><p>‘I’m not sure I could live on this planet.’ B’Elanna announced suddenly.</p><p>‘But it’s lovely.  Even the trees are rainbowed coloured.’</p><p>‘Yes, but decreased inhibitions, increased desires, I might punch someone.’</p><p>I laughed at this.  ‘It’s been a long time since you hit anyone.  As I recall, it was Mr Carey who was on the receiving end of your last.’</p><p>B’Elanna pulled a face.  ‘Well maybe it’s like Pon Farr.  Just rolls around every few years.’</p><p>‘Well if you feel a surge of annoyance towards me, just give me a sign so I know when to duck.’</p><p>B’Elanna hurrumphed her response and carried on walking steadily.  We finally reached the mast and B’Elanna dropped the rucksack she had been given and got out the instructions. Scanning through them she explained that it was a fairly simple task and opened up the mast hatch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chakotay</b>
</p><p>The First Minister and I had been ensconced in their central library for the past hour.  She had asked me about Voyager and how we had found ourselves in the Delta Quadrant, she then asked about the Federation and the species within it.  Now it was my turn to ask the questions:</p><p>‘I know this must be the first question you are always asked, but how to you deal with the qualities in your atmosphere?’</p><p>‘It is usually the first question.’ She replied.  ‘Our society evolved within the atmosphere, your atmosphere would probably feel more..’ she paused as though searching for the right word, ‘stale to us.  You have to understand, this atmosphere makes us less repressed, our feelings are on display, if that was not there, well, the world would be colder.’</p><p>‘But what about children?’</p><p>‘The atmosphere does not affect our species until they are adults and even then the process is gradual. They do not hit the age of adulthood and suddenly experience its impact.  It can take many years to have an effect.’</p><p>‘But how much is desire increased?  Do people stop what they are doing if they find someone attractive and how do you contain that?’</p><p>‘Increased desire and lowered inhibitions does not mean no self control First Officer Chakotay.  However, it is acceptable to stop what you are doing to pursue someone if you wish.  As to containment, we have specific areas for this purpose.  They are out of bounds to those underage and have high hedges, walls and fences with a security system in place’</p><p>‘How do you stop anyone going in?’</p><p>‘All adults are issued with a number upon their first adult birthday.  This number is placed in a tag in their arm.  The gates will not open for anyone without this tag. I’m guessing you are now very curious as to what these spaces look like.’</p><p>I was of course, but the direct question meant I had to pretend not to be.  ‘It’s very different to Earth First Minister.’</p><p>‘What does your species do if attracted to another?’</p><p>‘Well, it depends. If appropriate we may get to know them first and see what happens.  Sometimes, people will just skip that part.’</p><p>‘Appropriate?’</p><p>‘I mean, you can’t just have sex with just anyone.’</p><p>‘Why not?’</p><p>‘Ummm, they may be married.’ Did this species have a concept of monogamy? ‘They have only one committed partner, or the person may be someone you work with and it would affect that relationship.’</p><p>‘How would it?’</p><p>This conversation was heading in a direction I didn’t want to go, but I tried to answer: ‘With Humans and other species we have encountered, sex makes things different and could make a working relationship awkward.’</p><p>‘I see. You have a clear boundary between your relationships.’</p><p>I grasped at this response with both hands: ‘Yes! Exactly.’</p><p>‘Have you ever wanted someone you have worked with?’</p><p>I moved uncomfortably in my seat unsure how to answer that.</p><p>‘I apologise First Officer Chakotay.  I have made you uncomfortable.  Tell me, does your species ever have sexual relationships with those from other species?’</p><p>‘Yes, it’s very common.  Many committed relationships are between different species. Our Chief Engineer has one Klingon parent and one Human parent for example.’</p><p>‘Have you ever desired someone from a different species?’</p><p>‘I’ve had relationships with non Humans, yes.’</p><p>The first Minister got up from her seat and disappeared momentarily before returning with a book called ‘Mitern Anatomy.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Paris</b>
</p><p>We walked down the hill to the park.  The day was hot and humid and Harry was soon a sweaty mess. </p><p>‘You look like you could do with a drink.  Maybe they’ll have a water fountain or something.’</p><p>We reached where we thought the park must be, but it had a high hedge around it and an even higher gate. There was something written on the gate but neither Harry nor I had anything to help translate Mistern script it didn’t give us much of clue.  As we were dithering outside a Mistern woman wearing some kind of uniform came out of the gate and approached us.’</p><p>‘You are the visitors from Voyager?’</p><p>‘That’s us.’ I replied</p><p>‘I have been told you have open access to everything our planet has to offer, please go in.’</p><p>The gate opened and we stepped in and WOW. At first glance it was a well manicured park, similar to plenty found on Earth, except there were little huts placed every 200 meters or so and lots of sections blocked by hedges so we couldn’t see very far ahead of where we were standing. However, then I saw it.  There were couples and larger groups everywhere, engaged in every sex act I could name and probably ones I couldn’t. I glanced at Harry, he was blushing and if he had been warm before he now looked ready to burst into flame.</p><p>‘Maybe you could find a drink at one of those huts’ I said and then grabbed at his hand to pull him along.  He shook it off and walked behind me as though trying to keep his distance. The hut had bottles of drink.  It also had just about everything anyone could ever need if they were throwing the wildest sex party in the galaxy. I handed Harry a bottle of the drink:</p><p>‘How do I know it’s safe for me to drink?’</p><p>‘Well if you don’t drink something soon you may just internally combust so I would say it’s worth the risk.’</p><p>Harry scowled at me but opened the bottle and tipped the contents down his throat. He then pulled off his uniform top so he was just in the regulation undervest. I watched him and noticed, not for the first time, how good Harry’s arms looked and wondered whether they would feel good wrapped around me.  I shook my head to shake the image.’</p><p>‘You okay?’ he asked</p><p>‘Yeah, I’m fine.’  I forced a smile. ‘So, now we’re here, what do you want to do next?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Janeway</b>
</p><p>It was a hot day.  Both B’Elanna were forced to discard our tops in favour of just the undervest. We had been at it for a couple of hours now and I realised I was probably more of a hinderance than a help.  B’Elanna is so efficient that I really wasn’t needed except to pass her the various tools she required.  I lay on my front pulling at the grass and responding to B’Elanna’s commands for a hyperspanner or some other piece of equipment.  </p><p>‘I think I have just about finished Captain. I just need to double check the relays and replace the hatch.’</p><p>‘Good work lieutenant.’</p><p>‘Thanks for your help.’</p><p>B’Elanna flopped on to the grass beside me.  I rolled on my side and grinned at her.</p><p>‘I passed you things with elegance and style.’</p><p>‘Yes, Seven would approve of your efficiency.’ B’Elanna countered with a small smile. </p><p>I looked up at the sun, stretched and gave a small "mmmmm" of contentment.</p><p>‘You have been making that noise all afternoon, it’s driving me nuts.’</p><p>I raised an eyebrow and she shimmied closer to me so we were both lying on our sides facing each other.</p><p>‘Oh. I’m sorry my pleasure has that effect on you.’ I said</p><p>‘I’m sure pleasure has many effects on you.’</p><p>‘It certainly does, but what type were you thinking of?’ </p><p>‘The type that occurs when you are in a relationship.’ She replied. </p><p>‘Long term or those which last for a couple of hours?’  I countered, feeling myself blush.  I ducked behind my hair to hide it.</p><p>‘Two hours?  Not bad for a passing ship.’ She answered with a smile.</p><p>She reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear and allowed her hand to brush my breast as she withdrew it.  I shivered at the contact.</p><p>‘Captain, do you think this planet could make anyone a little light headed.’</p><p>‘Do you feel unwell Ms Torres? Do you need to return to the ship?’ I asked whilst beginning to trace patterns on her thigh.</p><p>‘No.  I feel fine.  I just wondered.’ She said running her finger down the side of my body.</p><p>‘Maybe it's just that feeling you get when you see someone you find very attractive. That has a light headed quality’ I had stopped drawing patterns and had rested my hand between her legs.  I heard her breath hitch and pressed by hand closer until she bucked into it.</p><p>‘Yes, like when you have wanted someone for a long time, and you might get to act on those feelings? Or when you have had too much Blood Wine?’ She had her hand on my breast and was playing with the nipple, making it erect and sensitive.</p><p>‘Or that.  Synthahol was invented for a reason.’ I took her hand and guided it inside my pants.  She moved her fingers over my clitoris, and I gave a soft moan.’</p><p>‘I told you noise was driving me nuts.’ I leant in and kissed her.  Her skin was so soft and her touch was gentle but she kissed as though she never wanted it to stop.  I broke it off for air and with her free hand she lifted her undershirt.  I ran my tongue across her nipple until it hardened and then sucked it until she cried out.  As her movements became more sloppy I pulled her closer and buried my head in her neck, nipping it hard enough to leave a mark.  I came hard and bit down her shoulder to prevent myself shouting.  She kept her fingers in my cunt until the last wave had passed, only then did she pull her hand away.  The moment she did that I pushed her on to her back and pulled her trousers down to her knees.  She opened her legs immediately and I dipped my tongue into her.  She growled a low growl.  I kept going, running my tongue circles, getting harder and harder, I felt her legs begin to tremble and with a final stoke she came.  We sat there on the grass panting for a few minutes and then I got up on my knees and wiped my face on my uniform top which lay on the ground next to us.  She arched and pulled her trousers back up and then sat up.  Neither of us said anything. To tell you the truth, I was now feeling light headed.  B’Elanna broke the silence: </p><p>‘I better check those relays Captain.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chakotay</b>
</p><p>She had been reading over my shoulder for the past half an hour, going through Mistern physiology.  It was pretty similar to human, except they had three stomachs. </p><p>‘It looks like we’re a compatible species.  I was very much hoping we were.  You are an attractive man First Officer Chakotay.’</p><p>I blushed.  ‘Thank you.  And you are attractive too.  Your markings are beautiful.’</p><p>She smiled a small, soft smile. ‘Shall we see how compatible we are?’ </p><p>She took my hand and led me to a door off the main library.  I had assumed it was some sort of office, but when she scanned her wrist and opened the door I could see this was not an office.  There was a thick orange rug in the centre of the room with a sofa-cum-bed on the side opposite the door. There was a desk, but instead of PADDs or computers there were baskets of small packets. Upon closer inspection, these packets were, I think, given the writing was in Mistern, all the things you may need if about to sleep with a stranger. </p><p>I stood there not quite knowing what to do.  What was the etiquette here?  The First Minister seeing my uncertainty took the lead.  She took the front of my uniform in her fist and pulled me down to her height.  She wiped her cheek across my cheek and I felt a fission make its way down my spine. I kissed her and she responded.  She wound her fingers through my hair and pulled ever so slightly.  I gave a low growl.  She stopped and stepped back.  </p><p>‘Was that wrong Chakotay?’</p><p>‘No!’</p><p>‘Why did you growl?’</p><p>‘It’s a human pleasure noise.’</p><p>‘Ah good.’  She stepped back into my arms and kissed me again. She then ran her tongue down my neck and nipped my ear.  Simultaneously she rubbed her hand over my cock. I’d had a semi since arriving on this planet but now I was achingly hard.  I needed action now.  I toed off my boots and pushed my trousers down.  She reached behind her and puled the zip of her dress down, so the entire garment slid off her shoulders.  She was wearing nothing underneath. </p><p>‘Fuck me.’ I muttered under my breath.  Those markings went all the way down. </p><p>‘That, is what I am trying to do Chakotay.’ She said. She pushed me back so I landed with a bump on the sofa.  She straddled me and pulled at my uniform top until the undershirt was revealed.  She then sank down on to my dick. She was so tight. And whatever pheromones the Mistern possessed, they made every movement tingle.  I grabbed at her waist to keep her steady and pushed my face in to her tits. She moaned as I dragged my teeth across her nipple.</p><p>‘Keep doing that First Officer.’ She said and pulled my head back by my hair and rubbed her cheek against my throat.  I don’t know what kind of hormones those markings contained but I felt sudden heat all over my body and my cock felt even harder than before.  </p><p>‘Shit. I’m gonna come.’ I hissed</p><p>She lifted herself up and came down on my cock with such force, that I had no hope.  I came harder than I have in my life.  I emptied myself into her and then sat back against the cushions panting. She eased herself off me and stood up.  I could see my come beginning to run down her thigh and felt my dick twitch. She noticed and asked if I wanted more.  </p><p>‘Just give me a minute.’  I knew nothing would come of that twitch.  I haven’t had that kind of recovery time since I was in my twenties.  Atmosphere or not. After a good five minutes my equilibrium returned. She had been patiently perched on the edge of the desk, completely naked. I stood up and began to pull up my pants. </p><p>‘Has this been a good first contact First Officer Chakotay?’</p><p>‘It’s the most memorable first contact I’ve ever had.’ I replied truthfully. </p><p>‘I’m pleased you had a good time.  I do so enjoy a pleasurable first contact.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Paris</b>
</p><p>Harry was looking round anxiously like a frightened rabbit. ‘Tom I think we should leave.’</p><p>‘Why? Just enjoy the view.’</p><p>Harry was running his hands through his hair and chewing on his bottom lip.  ‘Come this way.’ I said and dragged him through a small gap in a hedge to a patch of grass where we couldn’t see anyone else nor could we be seen. ‘What’s up Harry?’</p><p>I watched him pace about the piece of grass between the gap in the edge and the hut positioned in the far corner, my dick twitching in time with his steps. I still was focused on his arms and having little fantasies about how it would feel to be in their grip, until I glanced down and saw the bulge in his pants. </p><p>‘How’s the atmosphere Harry?’ I asked with a grin</p><p>‘Shut up Tom.  Look at yourself.’</p><p>‘Oh I know, but my dick shouldn’t bother you.’</p><p>‘For fuck’s sake Tom. We should request an emergency beam out.’</p><p>‘And spoil all the fun?’</p><p>‘We’re both affected by the atmosphere.  We were told…..’  He didn’t get to finish his sentence; I closed the gap between us and kissed him.  He didn’t push me away.  Eventually we broke apart.  I kept my arms around his waist unwilling to let him go. </p><p>‘Like I said, going back to the ship would spoil the fun.’ I said softly.</p><p>‘But B’Elanna?’</p><p>‘Isn’t here and is probably fucking the Captain. She’s always wanted to.’ I moved in to kiss him again. </p><p>‘The Captain wouldn’t do that.’  Harry insisted.  I just snorted my response. ‘It’s just the atmosphere’ Harry persisted.  Worry creasing his forehead.</p><p>I laughed. ‘Harry, do you think this is the first time that I have thought about sleeping with you? Cos it isn’t.’</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yeah, really.’</p><p>I felt him relax against me.  I put my finger under his chin and tilted his head up towards me and leant in to kiss him.  He responded enthusiastically.  I felt him run his hand over my arse. I broke off the kiss and whispered in his ear:</p><p>‘What do you want to do Harry?’</p><p>He nuzzled my neck and whispered back: ‘fuck me.’</p><p>He did not have to tell me twice.  I practically sprinted to the small hut.  I grabbed what I hoped was lube and ran back to Harry. He didn’t wait for me to catch my breath, he pulled me towards him and kissed me hard.  My dick was becoming impatient. I pulled at his pants until they slid over his arse and his cock sprung free.  He toed off his boots and stepped out of them leaving them in a crumpled heap on the ground.  He ran his hand over the front of my trousers before breaking the kiss and dropping to his knees.  He mouthed at my cock until I groaned.  He stopped and smiled up at me wolfishly. </p><p>‘Where do you want me Tom?’</p><p>‘Anywhere, just quickly.’ I replied through gritted teeth.  I had never felt so turned on in my life. </p><p>He dropped his hands down so he was on all fours.  I got down on the grass and kissed him again before turning my attention to his arse.  It was every bit as amazing as I had imagined. I tore open one of the packets and dipped my fingers in.  It felt like lube. I pushed my finger into his hole.  He moaned.  I did it again with two fingers and then three.  Harry’s moans were getting louder.  I hoped it had been enough, because my cock was leaking, and my pants coated with precum. I hurriedly pulled them down and lined up with his arsehole. </p><p>‘Ready?’</p><p>‘Just do it.’</p><p>I pushed in. He was so tight, I had to take several deep breaths to prevent a disastrous first contact.</p><p>Harry gave a low whine. ‘Move Tom.’</p><p>I did, soft at first but then harder and harder until Harry shouted my name and I whited out. Once my vision cleared, I moved back and pulled my softening cock out. Harry turned around and looked at me.  </p><p>‘Was it okay?’</p><p>‘It was fucking fantastic.’  I replied pulling him towards me.  </p><p>We lay on the ground, arms round each other, until Harry said:</p><p>‘We best go back to the beam in point.  I do not want to have to explain why we are late.’</p><p>‘Hell no.  Although I have a feeling we may not be the only ones with some explaining to do.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone arrived back to the beam out point at more or less the same time.  Everyone avoided eye contact.  Everyone’s hair was mussed and there were plenty of slightly dishevelled uniforms.  Once back on the ship the Doctor asked how the planet had been and whether anyone had any issues with the inoculations.  Most of the party had a sudden interest in the deck plating and no one answered. </p>
<p>‘Captain?’</p>
<p>Janeway pulled a twig out of hair and said: ‘It was fine Doctor.  No problems at all.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>